Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $4 \div 16 =$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}4 \div 16&\\\\ &=4.00 \div 16\\\\ &= 400\text{ hundredths}\div 16\\\\ &= 25\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &= 0.25 \end{aligned}$ The answer $4 \div 16 = 0.25$